Finale in the Sky
by Shanntarra
Summary: Sector Commander Admiral Richard Skyler was putting his work before his family. In a blink of an eye he realized just how fast your universe can really collapse around you. What is more important work or your family?
1. Fallen Sky

Chapter 1: Fallen Sky

This story is authored by Shanntarra. The principle setting belongs to Paramount. The principle characters are the creation and property of myself and James Osborn.

--

Richard was sitting in his office, reviewing readiness reports, when he heard her. He looked up and smiled at the beautiful figure in the doorway.

"Richard, We need to talk," she said. He motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from his desk, and she very carefully sat down.

"What's it about, Lynn? Is something wrong?" he looked over at her, concerned. Lynn silently nodded.

"I want my baby born at home, Richard. Not on a Starship, not on a Starbase, but at home." she started. "I want to leave Starbase 71 for a few months. Please? Will you let me? It's very important to me that our child is born there." she pleaded.

Richard cocked his head and replied "But Lynn, it will take you almost a week by shuttle to do that. It would be too risky, I don't know if you could go without putting you or the baby in danger." he said.

She nods and replies; "That's why I want you to come with us. To protect us. Please Richard..."

"Request denied."

Lynn's jaw hit the floor. "Denied? Why?"

His expression was one of steel "Because, you know I can't take that much time off, and no, it's too risky. I'm needed here."

Lynn's anger was boiling now. Never had she seen Richard so uncompassionate towards her before. "So, the star base is more important to you than your family? Fine, I AM going home now."

Richard looked at her and replied "Lynn, you're being childish, just like Lilly. I think you shouldn't be so self conscious about this, and think about what I want for once." This remark was met with a swift hand across the face, as Lynn stormed out of the room.

Wiping her face, Lynn sat at her console. She never thought that she would be doing this," Computer open a communication signal to Ramora colony, for Doctor Lilly Rose. "

"Working..."

On Ramora colony Lilly Rose saw the Comm flash, "Incoming message for Dr. Rose from Dr. Lynn Skyler."

"Computer, Display message."

"Hi Mom..." Lynn gave her mother a weak smile.

Lilly saw Lynn's face and the tears running down her cheeks, "Lynn, what's the matter? Are you alright dear?"

"Think you could get me a temporary transfer or leave of absence or something? I'd like to go home."

"Lynn, tell me what's going on? You know I'd love to have you come home, but you have to tell me what's going on."

"Richard and I had a fight ... I just want to go home for a while. At least a few months."

"A fight? You and Richard had a fight? Did that man do something to you dear?"

"No he didn't' hurt me I just want to go home."

"I just knew this would happen. He's done something to hurt my baby." Lilly growled.

"For months you wanted me home and now you want me to stay here?" Lynn was hurt.

"Dear, I need you to explain why you feel the need to come home at this time." Lilly began to wonder why Lynn changed her mind so fast.

"No he hasn't hurt me just... " Lynn looked down at the floor, then back to her mom; "Please Jack and I need a place to go."

"Are you leaving Richard? Jack, you're bringing that sweet child with you?"

"Mom No I love him I just need to get away for a while. I don't like it here." Lynn begged.

"Of course you can come home, you know that Lynn. I would love to see you both." Lilly smiled, "Just let me make the arrangements."

"There is a Shuttle leaving in a couple hours I could be on it." Lynn chewed on her index finger nail, "Could you handle one more? " she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"One more? You have another friend you'd like to bring along?"

"Well..." Lynn didn't know how her mom would react when she told her.

"I have plenty of room here." He mom smiled, "Sure, bring your friend along."

"I'd like to stay at Raven Wood if I could," Lynn knew there she could handle all this, " Mom, it isn't' a friend."

"Of course darling... Anything you want." Lilly was happy to finally have her daughter home.

"It's... well..." Lynn didn't know how to tell her. In the middle of all the transfers and everything she never did get around to telling her mother about her condition.

Lilly noticed the worried look on her daughter's face, "Yes, dear?"

"Richard and I kind of had an accident..."

"Are you alright Lynn? What kind of accident?" Lilly began to get very upset, "Is Richard alright, and Jack?"

"Richard is in his office and Jack is asleep in his room. Both are fine." Lynn tried to get her mom to clam down, "The doctors put the child development staff on high does of antibiotics and antiviral medication to prevent us from getting a disease and well it had side effects." Lynn twisted a handkerchief.

"Oh no! Lynn what side effects are you talking about?"

"They canceled out precautions." Lynn said sheepishly.

Lilly began to get really worried about now, "Precautions? Lynn explain please." Lilly wiped her brow.

"You now how you didn't want Jack calling you grandma?"

"Spit it out Lynn... What are you talking about girl?" By now Lilly was getting angry.

"Well... what if I say uh. You still are going to be one." Lynn cringed.

Lilly gasped, "I'm going to be a what?"

"You are going to be a grandma..."Lynn said quietly.

Lilly gulped, "A grandma?"

"Uh... ya..."

"You mean you and Richard..."

"It was an accident... All the doctor could only say was 'oops'. We didn't mean for it to happen ... mom. Please say something."

"What is going on that ship of yours? How can something this serious be called an accident? And what do you mean "oops"?"

"We aren't on the Comanche any more..." Lynn cringed.

"Lynn, you're confusing me..."

"When I first found out I was pregnant Richard accepted a new position and we aren't on the Comanche anymore."

"You said you were working on the Comanche the last time we spoke. Where are you now?"

"That was several months ago. At the moment we are at star base 71 but for a couple months we were on the USS Huron. We are near the fringe. Richard wanted the challenge and I just couldn't' bear to tell him no. So I went with him. Mom I want to go home. Do you think you could get me medical leave for a few months... at least until the baby is born?"

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I think I can arrange some time off for you Lynn. When would you like to come?"

"There is a shuttle leaving in a few hours. Richard is on duty he wouldn't' miss Jack, Cinder and me."

"Fine dear, I'll make the necessary arrangements with your Captain. You just get on that shuttle."

"I promise... Uh mom don't tell the CO because that is Richard." Lynn didn't want Richard to know. She had to do this herself she didn't want to be stopped. She had to do this.

"Alright dear, don't worry I'll take care of it. Raven Wood is ready and waiting."

"Thank you..." Lynn was going to leave but she needed to ask this before she left, "Mom. Honestly are you mad about the baby?"

"Mad? Why Lynn anything that is a part of you is part of me as well. I couldn't be angry at you for that, but does your father know yet?"

Lynn shook her head, "No I haven't told Daddy.

"You should dear. After all, he is the grandfather."

"I know. I'll tell him soon as Jack and I are away."

"Fine dear, you know how your father can be if he thinks people are keeping things from him."

"Yes I know. And I'm sorry." Lynn almost started to cry again.

"Don't' start that again baby. You just get on that shuttle and I'll have Ravenwood ready for you. You just take care of yourself ok? "

"Ok. " Lynn wiped her face.

"Go on I'll see you soon. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Lynn closed the connection. She got as far as the living room before she was on her knees crying.

It was the next morning when Richard finally got to the last of the padds he had been working on. He had spent the night in his office, again. He promised himself that he would make the time up to Lynn and Jack but right now this needed doing. Really he felt Lynn needed the time alone any way after that ridiculous display the day before she needed to cool off. "Computer display next message."

As order the computer displayed a message of the Head of Melaluka research colony.

To: Captain Richard Skyler

c/o Star base 71

From: Captain Aaron Webber

Head of Melakuka research colony

Captain Skyler,

I'm sending this regarding a recent offer I made to Lt jg Skyler, Your wife a believe. on Stardate 10003.08 Lt jg Skyler received an offer from myself to be the head of our pediatric / child specialties unit her at the colony as well as a promotion to full Lt.. On stardate 10003.10 Lt jg Skyler notified me she was turning down the positions due to accepting a position on the USS Huron. This was regrettable but understandable.

Captain I am hoping that you might convince now full Lt Skyler to take my offer on the position. It would do her career a great good. She is far too talented a doctor to be kept in the far fringes like that.

Thank you for your time,

Captain Aaron Webber

"I can't be live this," He read read the letter again, " She turned down a position? " He stood and re read it a third time." this doesn't make sense . This is the place where she is always stalking about how good it is. Why didn't she take it?" Nodding to the staff around him he headed to Lynn's office. he found it odd that at this hour she wasn't there. " T'Sarah, have you seen Lynn?" he asked one of the lab assistants.

"No sir, if Doctor Skyler is not here logically she would be where she feels comfortable."

"True..." He saw the security guard that they had posted out side the doors. With so many things happening they tended to have a few indiscrete security guards about. "Lt Casey."

"Yes sir?" The young female security officer smiled.

"Could you accompany me to help find my wife?"

"Gladly sir. she is most likely looking for Jack."

"What do you mean?" getting concerned.

"Jack hasn't been here since yesterday. I thought maybe he tried another adventure and Lynn was looking for him."

Something tingled in the back of his mind. He didn't run but he was moving at a fast clip to the Turbo lift and to his quarters. Lt Casey had a hard time keeping up with him. When they reached his quarters, he tapped in the access code and entered.quickly.

" Lynn. Jack..."

"They are not here, Captain." A voice came from behind his right shoulder.

Julie Tresken, Lynn's assistant from the Comanche was standing in the door way to his and Lynn's bed room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lynn asked me to come and help her out while she was nearing having the baby."

"That's fine but where is she ?"

"Like I said she is not here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have no clue what has happened do you ? Or what you have done? do you ? " She laughed but with a bitter tone, her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Captain do you know how many times she was offered a promotion and transfer and turned it down?"

"I know about the Melauka colony position."

" How about the Vulcan research facility or the academy job, or the Lunar Children's hospital? Four Captain... four times she turned down positions just so that she could stay with you and Jack."

" I didn't know..."

"A couple times she didn't mind turning them down because she and you were just married and she could understand that but you wanted to further Your career , not hers, YOURS. So she went with you because she loves you that much. And what did you do when she made a simple request for herself?"

"I told her she was selfish..."

"Did you honestly think she would stay?

"Lynn! " Richard brushed past Julie , not wanting to listen any more." Lynn. Jack...Answer me."

"They aren't here commander."

"They have to be! Lynn..." Richard went to their bedroom and found his answer. Lying on the bed was one of Jack's ball caps, and the white dress that Lynn wore in Phantom... His favorite, and a pair of small white baby shoes..."

He fell to his knees.

Would Lynn have actually done this on her own? If she did, how did it all get by him with out a trace. He would have at least tried to reason with her if he really knew that she was so set on this. He then looked up at the bed again, and realized that this was just one more time when Captain Skyler had stepped in Richard's way.

"She left this morning."

"How?"

" A shuttle from your own star base, during your own watch. Did you think she would sneak off in the night? If so you didn't know your wife very well. " Julie stood in the door way.

That remark had hit him really hard in the gut. Fact is, it was proboly true. His career since leaving the Comanche was all that consumed his time. All he could actually spare Lynn and Jack were fragments here and there. Finally, the compassion in his conscience came forward, and he fully realized the impact of what he had done.

"She did it legitimate she took a medical leave of absence to be with her family. You have to know that her mother would have had a way for her to go home if she wanted."

"Lilly threatened it but I never thought she would do it."

"Welcome to reality Captain she did it."

A/N: Read and Review


	2. Sky goes Dark

Chapter 2: Sky goes Dark

Chapter 2: Sky goes Dark

"Are you sure that she will be all right out there? I mean she has only been here a week. She needs her rest not out there gallivanting all over Jericho."

"Oh she is fine. She and Jack are just out feeding the chickens. I could keep you quiet when you were pregnant with her or Leaf. So the apple does fall too far from the tree." Craven chuckled.

Lilly made a face at him, "Are you sure she will be all right? "

"She's fine," He looked out the window and saw Lynn and Jack happily feeding the chickens.

Outside in the chicken yard...

"Jack want to help me feed the chickens?"

"Feed chickies." He laughed.

Lynn offered him the bucket of chicken feed. He took a handful and tossed it to the chickens.

Lynn laughed at the little boy, then groaned as she straightened up. Her back had been hurting more often now. "Jack want to go make cookies."

"Yay!" Jack ran for the house.

Seeing the enthusiasm in the little boy Lynn's heart ached. She missed Richard. Her mom told her that he didn't' deserve to have her care for him. Still, Richard was her other half and she didn't' feel complete with out him there. Pushing away her sorrows for now she called her dog "Cinder come on girl!" Lynn called to her. Cinder came trotting over. Lynn bent and started to scratch her ears, but as she knelt a sharp pain hit her that lasted 30 seconds, as abruptly as it started it ended. Out of breath Lynn began to stand again. "I wonder what caused that."

"Yin! Cookies. Please..." Jack shouted from the porch.

"Coming little man!" Lynn and Cinder headed for the house.

No one but the chickens noticed the drops of red fluid that had fallen into the dust.

Lynn was lying on the couch with her feet up, her arm over her eyes. Lilly noticed her daughter on the couch, "Lynn, want to go for a walk? The weather is beautiful today."

"Yes it is just came in an hour or so ago. My back has been hurting real badly. It hurts to stand." Lynn removed her arm from her eyes.

"My poor baby. Maybe you should just stay put then. Can I get you anything?" Lilly looked only slightly concerned.

Lilly thought to herself, "Now where did that boy get to?" She called out, "Jack, where are you?"

"Maybe some water," Lynn started to get up herself.

"Sit Lynn, I'll get it..."

"No. " Lynn bit her lip and slowly went back down.

Lilly headed for the kitchen and got a glass of water from the replicator. She returned quickly when she heard Lynn moaning,

"Lynn, are you all right?" Lilly hurried back into the room.

"It just hurts to get up," Lynn said out of breath, " really I'm fine."

Lilly put the glass down, "No you're not fine. I'm going to call the doctor."

"Mom your paranoid, "Lynn was able to sit up fine this time.

Lilly went over to the emergency Comm, and looked back at Lynn, "Tell me what is going on dear?"

"Yin!" Jack came running in from being outside with Craven. He ran over to sit on the couch with her.

"Mom your being paranoid just the ache's an pains of life that's all," Lynn smiled at her.

Lilly walked back over to Lynn and grabbed Jack as he tried to climb on the couch, "Whoa, young man. " Lilly sat down with Jack in her lap. Jack continued to fuss wanting Lynn. "Easy Jack, Lynn isn't feeling well."

Lynn tried to stop Jack but stopped again closed her eyes, and her knuckles went white against couch arm.

Lilly reached over and touched Lynn's arm, "You're not all right...I'm calling for help now! Craven take Jack outside." Lilly handed Jack to Craven.

"I think. The doctor might be a good idea," she said through gritted teeth. Lynn pushed back the white afghan and it was very wet. "Mom?" Her eyes went wide at her mom.

Lilly and Craven followed the doctor out of Lynn's room. "So what is wrong with my daughter!" Lilly demanded.

"Mrs.. Rose please calm down you are not doing your daughter any good. "

"Well tell me what is wrong with my daughter."

"Lilly.." Craven held her shoulders.

"Lynn is labor."

"That is obvious Doctor. But she isn't' due for another 8 weeks."

"We don't' know why but scans show she is progressing faster through stage one labor then she should. Like it or not she is having this baby early. I will keep you posted. I recommend you get her husband." The doctor headed off.

"That creep did this to my baby girl and I refuse to have anything to do with him," growled.

"Lilly..."

"I'm going to go take care of my daughter." he started toward Lynn's room.

"Dang it Lilly! Shut up!" He grabbed her and held her mouth shut. Receiving some cheers from several medical officers around.

"Lilly you are not doing Lynn any good. She is freighted and needs her mom. But also she needs her husband it is his right that he be there when his child is born. Don't' forget that Skyler is the father of our grandchild. "

Still holding onto her Craven let the hand over her mouth go. " Why should he care? He hurt my little girl."

"He isn't doing it is Mother Nature that is doing it. She needs both you and him right now."

"You weren't at Lynn's birth why should it be any different when her child is born." she spat at him.

Craven sighed, "I know I was late but I was there when she was born. I have regretted that I almost missed it. Richard deserves to be here when his child is bon."

"Maybe so..." she finally calmed down.

"Come on we will find a console and call him." Craven started to lead her away.

"DOCTOR!" A nurse shouted from Lynn's room. Several doctors came running to her room.

"Lynn!" Craven and Lilly said in unison and followed on the doctor's heels.

"Mom..." Lynn was crying in pain.

"Sweetheart" Lilly went over to hold her hand.

"Tell him I'm sorry." she was crying.

"Tell who?" He father was behind her mom.

"Richard..."

"Come on Lynn give us a push and we can have this baby out." the doctor coaxed

"I can't..."

"Yes you can sweetheart just one more. " Lilly coaxed

"No. I want Richard."

"Richard will be here soon..." Lilly looked to Craven.

"Tell him I'm sorry..." Lynn continued to cry. With in a couple moments the child came into the world.

"It's a girl," the Dr smiled up at her and handed the baby to a nurse.

"Did you here that Lynn?" Lynn didn't move. "Lynn are you all right?" Lynn still didn't react. "Lynn! "

The Doctor turned back to Lynn and his face went white." Get them out of here."

"What!" Lilly started to struggle with the orderlies. "Lynn! Let me go! Let me go. Lynn!"

As Craven and Lilly were escorted out the doctor could be heard shouting, "she is hemorrhaging badly. She is dying here..."

Lilly watched as the doctors worked feverishly to save Lynn. She paced the corridor with Craven watching her every step. Suddenly the nurse pulled the curtain covering the emergency room window closed, causing Lilly is stop dead in her tracks. Running along the hall to the window, she tried to peer through the pale blue material hoping to gage what was happening inside. Shadows moved past the window time and time again never seeming to stop. Lilly was beside herself with guilt. She was blaming herself for not getting Lynn the help she needed faster. Lilly leaned against the windowsill and sobbed uncontrollably now. Craven stood up from where he had been trying to read and headed in her direction. As he drew near, Lilly turned to the wall to hide her face from his view. Craven was not fooled by this and gently placed his hands on her arm and turned her back to face him. She fell into his arms as they both wept openly for their baby girl. A panic overtook Lilly as the door to the room opened and several sterns faced nurses walked past trying not to look at the distraught couple huddling together. Craven looked at Lilly and she at him, both with that blank look on their faces. What had happened? Why wasn't anyone telling them what was going on? Lilly crossed the corridor and found a seat. As she slumped down into the soft fabric a pain seemed to pierce her heart. Craven watched as his ex-wife lowered her head into her hands. He took the seat next to her and pulled her close trying to comfort her. She looked up into his eyes and that seemed to tell the story. "Why?" That question was unanswerable. Craven shook his head as if to say, "I don't know." Together they sat for what seemed like hours holding each other and shedding a never-ending stream of tears. Had they lost their beautiful daughter? The hours passed slowly and hope was fading...

Lilly paced the hall continuing to cry hysterically.

"Lilly.. You promised her you were going to call him." Despite his own grief he tried to be a part of reason.

Lilly said to her, "How can I live with this? My baby gone..." The yelling at craven, "Craven, I know what I said." She went back to pacing, "How can I tell Richard about Lynn? I can't believe it myself."

"Then do it! You owe it him. He is her husband and the father of our grandchild."

"Give me time Craven. How in the world do you expect me to tell Richard that his wife is dead?"

"Lilly I would rather it come from you. You don't think I know what it is like. That is my baby girl in there!" he pointed into where Lynn was, "It was because of your urging she came here. She should have stayed with him where she belonged."

"You're baby girl... You weren't there for her, I was." She began to get angry at her x husbands comments, "My urging? Craven you have no idea what you're talking about. Lynn called me...She begged me to let her come home."

"I was there when she was born and I took care of her the best I could," His temper beginning to come up, "Call him!"

"I just knew that man would cause my baby heartache. Why does it always fall on me to break bad news? You coward!" Lilly shouted back at him.

Craven sighed and starts the call, "Because it should come from her mom."

"Oh all right, I'll do it..." Lilly went to the console.

Richard was on the bridge of Star base 71 wooing. As he worked he closed his eyes; still not believing Lynn actually went home without him.

The 2nd shift ops officer got his attention, "Commander, I have incoming Priority Subspace Commander, sir."

"I'll take it in my office."

"Aye sir."

Richard walked into his office. "Computer: Onscreen" The computer brought the message up, "This is Star Base 71, Captain Richard Skyler, Commanding Officer. How may I be of assistance?" His face dropped when he saw whom it was.

Lilly Rose looked at her son in law, "err... Richard?" Craven Rose stood behind his wife his hands on her shoulders.

Richard folded his hands behind his back, "Dr. Rose, Mr.. Rose." he nodded, sat down and steeples his hands on the table.

"Richard I need to talk to you...are you alone?" Lilly started. Craven stayed silent and just squeezed her shoulders.

"Yes. Yes, I'm alone."

"Well you see..." Lilly started again.

"Richard you better sit down." Craven suggested.

Lilly had tears rolling down her cheeks; "It's about...Lynn."

"Where's Lynn? I want to talk to Lynn; " Richard got worried, "What happened?"

"Richard, Lynn is here but..." Lilly tried to say again.

Richard leaned forward, "But what?"

Lilly looked at Craven for support then back to Richard, "Richard, I'm so sorry..."

"You've finally convinced her to get that divorce you wanted? Is that what this is about? Your childish little rivalry for Lynn's attention?" Richard said bitterly.

"Richard be quiet and listen to me..." she demanded.

"Richard, Lynn went into labor this morning... the baby is all right..." He tried get this out.

"The baby is fine Richard, small but healthy," Lilly sniffed, "but Lynn..."

"That's too soon. That's... Not right. I know Lynn is there... Why won't you let her talk to me? What about Lynn?"

Lilly didn't know how to say this, "Well Richard, Lynn didn't make it...I'm so sorry son," she began to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Lynn is gone..." Lilly tried to make him understand.

"No...That can't be..."

Lilly's tears began to come in rivers; "My baby's gone..."

"There is some kind of mistake, she was very alive when she left a week ago..." Richard tried to hold together, not doing it very well.

"I'm sorry Richard, there were complications." She cried, "The doctors did everything they could."

"Complications? What kind of complications?"

Craven answered him, "Hemorrhaging... They couldn't' stop the bleeding."

"She fought to stay with us Richard..." Lilly turned and cried into Craven's arms.

"I...uh, I...I have to go now... If you'll excuse me..."

"We will be waiting for you Richard..." Craven tried to reassure him. "We will take care of Jack for you."

"I will be there in a few days. Skyler Out." Richard closed the channel, and just sat there, completely numb.

On earth Craven held Lilly and allowed his own tears to fall.


	3. Clouds Parting

Chapter 3: Clouds parting

Chapter 3: Clouds parting

--

Silently Richard transported to the hospital grounds. He had his satchel over his shoulder. He had once been happy here but that seemed like a long time ago.

"Captain Skyler?"

Richard turned to se a young petty officer coming toward him, "Yes?"

"I'm medical officer F'entra. I was sent to lead you to your family."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, please... your wife's family is waiting for you." The medical officer grinned.

"Wonderful..." he sighed. He didn't' know what was worse. facing what he did or facing Lilly with what he did. He had promised Lilly he would protect Lynn with his life yet because of his own pride he had let Lynn die, and maybe his own child.

Shortly he and the medical officer arrived at a private waiting room. He was surprised to see his grandparents and jack.

"KY!" Jack ran out of his grandparents' hand and to his brother.

"Jack!" Skyler dropped his bag and knelt. He scooped up his little brother in his arms, "Having fun with your grandparents?"

"Yah" he smiled but got sad for a momment,"buh...?"

"But what bro?"

"Where Yin?" Jack looked up into his brother's eyes.

The tears started to well up," She's where she won't be hurt anymore."

His grandfather must have heard the tears because he came over and too Jack. In couple moments Richard regained his composure, "You didn't' tell him?"

"No we felt you should."

"Thanks," he gave them a half hearted smile. He was looking around the room when he heard the door swish open and some one yell, "YOU!" then a hard swift slap across the face.

"Do you have an idea what you have done to my daughter. YOU MONSTER!" Lilly Rose brought her hand back to strike Skyler again but was caught by Craven Rose.

"Lilly! That's enough. He has enough to worry about then any harm you could do to him so stop it."

"He did this to my baby..." By then security had heard the ruckus and were showing Lilly out. "Let me go. Let e go..."

When she was gone Craven Rose came over to Richard and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You OK son? "

"Just numb is all," he looked down.

"Security will keep Lilly busy for a while why don't you got see your little girl." Craven smiled.

"Little girl? I have a daughter?" He looked up again and smiled.

"Yes. A sweet strong little girl who deserves to know her father." He started leading him toward the nursery.

A few minutes later Richard was clothed in a sterile gown next to a see through incubator. Inside was a little girl... 5 pounds 7 ounces... Silky medium brown hair... His little girl...

"Captain?"

"Yes..."

"Everything all right? " a Nurse asked.

"Just looking at her," he smiled slightly, "Has she been given a name yet?"

"Yes... her mom named her."

"I'm glad Lynn got the chance." he mumbled, "What did she choose?" They had talked about naming the baby after his father and her brother but he couldn't remember if they had come up one for a girl.

"Her name is Janice Christen Skyler. We have been calling her Chrissy, I hope you don't' mind."

He smiled, "No I don't' mind. I think it suits her just fine." He looked back to the baby.

"Did you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"She isn't' ready to go home for a few days but I think she needs to be introduced to her father." the nurse smiled at him and opened the incubator.

Shortly Richard was sitting in a rocking chair holding the most precious cargo there is. "I just wish Lynn could have seen her."

"But she has sir." The nurse looked confused.

"Before she died and is an angel guarding this precious angel" he looked down at the baby.

"Sir your wife is Lt.. Lilly Lynn Skyler, correct?"

"Yes she was, something wrong?" he rocked in the chair.

"Well no sir it is just that you seem to keep referring to her in the past tense."

"She is gone so what shouldn't I?" he looked sadly at the baby in his arms. For a moment Chrissy opened her eyes long enough for Richard to see their color. They were hazel... Like Lynn's.

"When you say gone you don't' mean dead do you?"

"Yes... Lynn's mom told me there were complications in the birth and she died of a hemorrhage. She bled to death."

"Sir... I don't know if to call this good or bad news."

"Nurse it is always bad news when a mother looses her life so another can live." He said with a bit of angry in his voice.

"Sir, she didn't loose her life."

"What do you mean?"

"According to her chart your wife did have bad hemorrhaging when she gave birth to your daughter." Richard nodded to the nurse to continue, "She nearly bled to death but some how she hung on long enough for us to stop the bleeding. Sir she is in intensive care ward 5. Heavily sedated, and very weak but she is alive."


	4. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 4: Eye of the storm

Chapter 4: Eye of the storm

--

Once Richard recovered from the shock, a nurse looked in on Richard and his daughter, "Well, Captain , she's a healthy enough now that I think we can move her out if the intensive care and to the main nursery, but to where?"

He looked up at the nurse and away from watching his daughter sleep, "Would it be possible to move her to her mother's room? I think she needs to be there." He looked back down to the baby in his arms; "I would like to bring her if that's all right."

"Her mother is in the intensive care unit. We can not keep her rooming in, but she can go visit her."

"I would like that." He gave a weak smile.

Richard sat at Lynn's bedside, holding her hand, and watching the Baby in the bassinet beside him. Lynn was pale and drawn, it was obvious that she had been through alot. He had always considered Lynn to be fragile. But this had given another meaning to the term. Lynn was at peace, and she was at least comfortable thanks to the medication.

Lynn moaned in her sleep still under heavy sedation. Chrissy opened her eyes and looked at her daddy, just giving a contented yawn before going back to sleep.

"Lynn?"

Lynn moaned again, her only recognition , if you could call it that was her eyes tightening, then releasing. Richard breathed a jagged breath, and held it in, trying not to sob. Lynn blinked her eyes, "Lynn...can you hear me?" Lynn slowly started to open her eyes, but blink them and moans again in her sleep.

"Sweetheart...I brought someone who wants to see you."

"Hmm." Lynn seemed to be waking but was confused. She opened her eyes but they were unfocused and groggy.

"Lynn? Do you know where you are? Or what happened?"

"Who... what?" Lynn tried to make sense of what all was around her. Lynn closed eyes again, "Richard??

The baby whimpered next to him. It was near her next feeding and she was getting hungry. Richard picked up the baby, "Yes?" Richard found a formula bottle for the baby. It wasn't' much but it would have to do until they could get her back to the nursery.

"No. No. Starbase..." She shook her head trying to make sense of how he could be here when he was on Star base 71. "Dream... He's there..."

"What about the Huron Lynn? Who's where?"

Lynn finally opened her eyes fully, and looked him in the face, "Richard?"

"Lynn...I came. I'm here now."

"How did you get here?" Lynn was still weak and heavily sedated, but she was making sense.

"USS Mackenzie. I got a Runabout as soon as I found out."

"I can guess a runabout but how did you know?" her voice wasn't much more then whisper.

"Lilly told me...she made me think you were dead." he rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"Mom... she has been in here a few times. I might not have the energy to open my eyes but I can hear her bellow any where." Lynn managed a weak smile.

After a moment pause, "Lynn...I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I should have listened to you. I know how much you don't like being so far away from home. The Fringe is too far, I should have listened. I know how much you wanted to have this baby at home and what it meant to you. I ignored that. and I'm sorry."

"Richard I..." she sighed. Richard squeezed her hand. He looked down and rubs his wedding band against hers. That action said more then the words could. After a few moments Lynn found her voice again, "Did you see her? " She gave him a bright, if not weak smile.

"Are you up for a visitor? I brought someone who would like to meet you a little better."

"Oh? Who?"

Never letting go of Lynn's hand he moved Chrissy so Lynn could see her in his arms. "Her name is Chrissy, and she would like to see her mom. Are you up to it?"

"Yes." Lynn moved her hand so she could touch her. Richard laid the baby across her mother's chest so she could hear her heart beat and just watches for a moment.

Lynn ran a finger across her head an feeling her face, an how tiny but precious she was, " Richard. I know you wanted a boy but..."

"She's sweet. One look and I changed my mind." He smiled as she wrapped tiny fingers around his finger.

Lynn smiled at the baby, "I was afraid you wouldn't like her name," She looked up in Richard's eyes.

Richard smiled back at her reassuringly, "I think it suits her well."

"So your not mad?"

"No, not at all...Why would I be? I'm just glad she has your smile." Lynn

Managed a slight blush, "The question is... Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I wasn't mad at you. more hurt." she diverted her eyes to the baby.

"I guess I should have listened to you more. Looks like you got your way. Your daughter was born in your hometown. " He offered her another smile.

There was a knock on the door frame and cough from a nurse, "She needs some rest and I'm sure your daughter is ready for her next feeding." She reminded them as she came over and got Chrissy back in her bassinet.

"I need a shower and I need to get going. Get some sleep, I'll come to see you in the morning." He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't' mention he was going to have a word with Lilly regarding why he was told a lie.

Lynn managed a steady smile; "I'll be here.

Craven Rose was waiting out side with a couple mugs off of coffee."Mr. Rose when is Lilly?"

"In the waiting room I think why?"

"Thanks," Richard headed down he hall.

"I wonder what that was all about." Craven raised an eyebrow.

"Think I might know." the nurse that was caring for Chrissy spoke..

"Huh?"

"He thought his wife was dead." The nurse watched Richard go around the corner.

"What?" Craven almost spilled the coffee.

"When he came to the nursery he was referring to his wife and when I asked him why he said that he had been told that she was dead."

Craven cursed then looked to where Richard had went," Lilly! Here take these," He handed the coffee to the nurse and took off after Richard. By the time Craven got to the waiting room he could see the two already in a heated argument.

"...and you think I would purposely do this to you !" Lilly shouted at Richard.

"You knew that Lynn was alive when you called me! "

"Lynn was dying when I told you ! " she bellowed back at him.

"Both of you be quiet or your both going to be tossed out of here." Craven stepped between both of them.

Richard took the moment to take a seat in a chair and put his face in his hands." I just want some answer from her."

"I told you the truth Richard!"

"Lilly hush!," the then went over to Richard. "I thought they told you that she had survived?"

"No they didn't. I have spent the past few days in hell because my wife was dead."

"Lilly I thought you called and told him that she made it? "Craven looked to his ex-wife.

"Well I tied they said he had already left I thought he was on his way." she shrugged, arms crossed, " Serves him right for hurting Lynn like that."

"I didn't hurt her!" He shouted,but then sighed, and said to his self, "I did hurt her but I didn't do this."

"You left this boy to suffer for your own revenge Lilly and you know it!" Craven got in her face about it." And don't deny it I have known you long enough to se through you."

Lilly started to protest but she saw how Richard really was miserable."I'm sorry Richard, I should have told you."

"This was just a series of mistakes and what is important is Lynn and Chrissy." Richard stood up.

"Yes," Lilly offered a slight smile to him.

Seeing that , for now any way, things were at a truce Craven spoke up," Richard after your long trip I bet you could use a good meal and a hot shower." He clapped Richard on the shoulder.

"Ya I could use that," Richard sighed and Craven started to lead him away but he stopped in the doorway."Lilly could you do something for me?"

"Could you look after my wife and my little girl while I'm gone?"

Lilly smiled, "I promise I'll take care of them for you." Richard nodded and left.


	5. The Storm Passes

Chapter 5 : The Storm Passes

Chapter 5: The Storm Passes

--

"I wish you weren't going."

"Lynn as much as I would like to stay here longer I can't." Richard looked up from his packing. Lynn was sitting on their bed at Ravenwood. A week earlier Lynn and Chrissy had been dismissed from the hospital and the family had gotten to be whole for a while but again they were going to have to be parted.

"Your a sector captain and you have a lot of work you have to do. I just wish we were going with you."

"I wish you were too but the doctors don't want you doing alot of traveling this soon after getting out of the hospital. Use these few weeks to get some rest you earned it." he zipped up his bag soon as he had the last holo in. He wasn't going to leave without a new picture of his family for his desk.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I have to like being parted."

"I don't like it either but it will work out," He kissed her forehead," Come on the ship should be arriving soon." Lynn took his hand as they left. They headed down to the parlor where Lilly met them with Chrissy in her arms, and Jack way playing happily.

"KY!" Jack ran over and was picked up by Richard.

"Going to be good while I'm gone." Jack laughed and nodded." Well listen to Lynn OK little bro." Jack nodded and sat him down. Then went to Lilly who had Chrissy.

"Be careful Richard," Lilly gave him a weak smile.

"I will just so I can see this angel again." He kissed the sleeping baby in her arms. Lynn had said a couple days before that it was obvious that Chrissy was going to a Daddy's girl.

" Mackenzie to Captain Skyler,"

A bit startled he tapped his com badge."This is Skyler."

"We are ready to transport you sir."

"One moment, Mackenzie" he closed the connection.

He just looked over a Lynn, who came over and hugged him. They didn't need to say anything. Maybe the silence was best to be left undisturbed. Afterall, the bigger the goodbye was, the harder it would be after he had left. He had put Lynn through enough in the past few weeks to last a lifetime, and now it was time to go home and start rebuilding bridges again.

"One to transport Mackenzie," On cue he was transported away from them.

After a few silent moments none of them made a sound, until Jack, who had been holding onto Lynn's hand, spoke, "Yin?"

"Yes little man," she tried to hide the tears she knew that were forming.

"Boo boo?"

"No I'm OK." She knelt down and hugged the little boy. Chrissy still in her arms,Lilly came over and laid a hand on Lynn's shoulder. For once she kept her peace. "I just miss him already."

Jack sat in the living room playing with his blocks. He saw Cinder and went over to her. Cinder just wagged her tail at Jack. Jack picked up a ball and threw it. Cinder chased after it but stops in the middle of the floor when he saw Lynn come into the room with the baby. Though only a few days she had learned to stay out from underfoot when the baby was in someone's arms, unfortunately Jack didn't and nearly ran into Lynn.

"Yin.."

"Yes little man? Playing ball with cinder?"

Jack sighed, "Want mawk..." Cinder tried to get his attention buy dropping the ball in front of Jack and barking.

"Sure..." Lynn put Chrissy over her shoulder, and went to the replicator in the kitchen, and got him a sippy cup. And one handed goes to the kitchen.

Jack followed Lynn to the kitchen, "Coooookie..."

"Jack.. You already had your cookie. Lilly is making dinner for us."

"Cookie... NOW! NOW! NOW! " Jack stomped his foot.

"In the corner... you have 2 minutes time out young man."

"No...baby time out. Jack good."

Jack is being bad. Go to your corner or you will have 2 more minutes"

"No, Yin bad...Jack baby."

Lynn put Chrissy in her Bassinet, "Jack you're a big boy now." Lynn knelt down to face him.

"Me baby..."

"Yes.. But we have another baby too. You have to be a big boy for her."

Jack sighed, then shouted, "WILLIE!!"

"Why do you want Lilly?" Lynn touched his shoulder.

"Yin mean... Want Willie."

Lynn took hold of Jack in her arms; "Lilly isn't here. You're my little man."

Jack sighed, "New baby...Yin no like Jack no more..."

"Jack of course I love you little man," She would pick him up but is still very sore so took him over to the couch so she can watch Chrissy and hold him in her lap.

Jack followed Lynn, "Buh, Buh...baby bad."

"You will always be my little man and she will be my baby girl. Why is she bad Jack?"

"Baby take Yin away... Baby mean..."

"I take care of her just like I took care of you. I will always have time for you. Just Chrissy is little and needs a lot of help. I need you to help me."

"Me help?"

"Yes.. Chrissy is little and needs help. Could you do that for me?"

"Why?"

"If you get me Chrissy's bottle. And asleep you and I will go play in the yard until dinner ok? Because that is what little men do."

"Yin Play?"

"Yes but Chrissy needs to be asleep."

"Chrissy play too?"

"She will but she breaks easily so have to be careful with her." Lynn picked up the baby so Jack could see her. Chrissy starred up at her uncle with wide eyes.

"Hi...I Jack."

Chrissy soon was asleep," She can't talk for a while but she likes to hear you talk. What do you think of her? " Lynn smiled because she had Chrissy in her right arm, and her left around jack.

Jack looked at Chrissy, and back at Lynn, "Baby Yin...pwitty baby. Pwitty Yin."

Lynn smiled, "Thank you Jack... Well she is asleep. And I promised a handsome little man a game of catch. Do you know some one who would like to play ball?"

"Uh Huh..." Jack smiled big.

"Do you want to kiss her good night, jack?"

Jack kissed her on the forehead, "Night baby..."

Lynn stood and kissed Chrissy herself and put her in the bassinet, "Let go..." Lynn called to her mom, "I'm going out side with Jack. Watch Chrissy for me." Then she bent down to talk to just jack, "Come on lets play."

"YAY!" Jack cheered as they headed outside.


	6. A New Dawn

**Chapter 6: A New Dawn**

Richard stretched; he had been working on the backlog of work that had piled up in his absence. He didn't regret being gone just the fact how things tended to pile up. While Lynn still on earth he worked extra hours to get it done. When she got back he wanted to have time, no make time, to spend with his family. He looked over at the holo on his desk. It had been taken the day Lynn and Chrissy got home from t he hospital. Their first new family picture, Lynn holding Chrissy, his arms around her, and Jack in his lap, all happy. All together.

"Captain..."

Richard's thought were broken," Yes LT. what is it?"

"The new sectors children's care specialist is here."

He sighed," Send them in." He put away his paper work away. Duty called and he had to answer it.

"Aye sir, I'll send the commander in, sir"

With in moments he heard the door to his office open. He didn't look up from the padd he was reading. It was listing of what all the duties this new officer was to do. It was basically a head of the pediatric care and child welfare for the sector. A lot to due but after his experiences with the individual ship he knew they needed one.

"Lt. Commander Skyler reporting for Duty, sir."

"What?" Richard looked up, and a wry grin came to his face.

"Lt. Commander Lynn Skyler reporting for Duty, Captain." Lynn's grin was wide at the look on his face.

"At ease Commander, and welcome." He stood and walked around his desk.

"I'm glad to be back, Captain."

"WOW! Back a week early, and with a promotion to boot. Congratulations Commander." he smiled.

"Thank you sir." she replied

"Permission to formally welcome you back, Commander?" he walked up to her and smiled.

"If you didn't I'd be angry."

"Good." He bent and kissed her as Lynn's arms snaked around his neck.

"I was expecting you home in a week, other wise I would have this place cleaned up." Richard sat the food on the table. Miraculously he had gotten his work done and had been about to go home. Lynn had dinner ready but just as it was ready Chrissy was getting hungry. Richard volunteered to finish it.

"Well plans changed," she rocked in the chair. Chrissy was covered in a blanket as she ate.

"I would say so. Now are you going to tell me how you got here." He sat Lynn's famous casserole on the table.

"You know how I got here, captain. You have my transfer orders."

"The captain knows but Richard would like to know how his wife came to back here earlier then normal." he went back to the replicator.

Jack pulled on Richard's trousers," I wanna' help. Give me pwate."

"What?" Richard looked down at the little boy.

"Program 724 in the replicator . It is plastic plate with stars on them. He wants to help set the table."

He called it up and 3 plates appeared," Here ya go bro." Jack took them and set them at the chairs, then came back to get the plastic cups. While jack did that Richard watched him, " When did he learn to do that?"

"Willie," jack laughed.

"Mom taught him. He wanted to help and that is something he could do." She checked on Chrissy, who was nearing falling asleep.

"Ahh OK, so are you going to answer my question?" he sat out the silverware.

"About a week ago I was approached by Admiral Voltare."

"The one that is head of children's service at Star fleet medical?"

"Yes, and he offered me a position in sector 271."

"That's clear on the other side of the Federation so how did you get here."

"Mom... actually mom eves dropped on us and she let him have it."

"I don't know who to pity more the Admiral or Lilly when security got done with her." he cringed.

"Actually the Admiral appreciated her honesty and he thought that since this area really needed one he said he would offer me it. I would be stationed on Star base 71 and I would work under Captain Skyler and care for the medical welfare of the sectors children. Needless to say I jumped at the chance."

"I bet." he laughed.

"Chrissy, Jack, Cinder and I caught the next shuttle here and here we are."

"I will tell you Win missed Cinder as much as I missed you and I'm glad to have my family home. " He reached down and scooped up jack who giggled.

"Well we missed you too." Lynn looked down at Chrissy.

"She asleep?"

"Yes," carefully stood and placed her in the bassinet.

Still holding Jack, Richard went over to look in on his baby girl. A tear of joy escaped his eye.

"Hey you OK?"

"Yes... just looking at her that's all."

"KY... Hungry..." Jack fussed. Richard put him down.

"Come on Fly boy let's get something to eat." She kissed his cheek then went to the table.

Richard couldn't help but smile. He never realized how much he had missed them since he returned. He was always buried in his work since he came back to clear his schedule out for them. Now that they were home things were going to change.

The next morning was a family day, No work were the ground rules that they had set for each other and they were fine with that. Richard woke up early to get a jump on the day. As he woke up, he walked through their spacious living room and gazed out the starport. The sun was beginning to peer out from behind the third planet in the Omega Prime System.

His family had come home to him and it was their turn to get his attention. Lynn appeared out from the bedroom and slid her arms around his shoulders. How he missed her touch while she was away. Neither of them spoke, there was nothing to be said. They just stared at the large gas giant a few more moments and smiled.

This was the perfect metaphor he had thought to himself. Today was the start of the renaissance. The rebirth. This moment, standing right here with Lynn, marked the beginning of a new dawn.

A/N: This was written about 10 years ago but I kept getting requests for it. If you enjoyed it let me know and I'll post their other stories.


End file.
